Forgive But Not Forget
by BellowedBlackDarkness
Summary: Dr. Eggman has come up with a new weapon that could pose a tragic impact upon the world as we know it. He promised Sonic and co. that is they came with the Guardian himself no one would be harmed...what is he really after?


_**Chapter 1**_

Sonic stretched his legs in boredom, his blue ears twitching intently as he lay on the emerald-green grass behind the Acorn Castle. His muscles tensing as his impatience grew thin, he couldn't help but wonder what happened to his friend Knuckles. Sonic was told that just three hours before that Angel Island had been brutally attacked. The attack was lead by tons of scrap metal and none other than Doctor Eggman himself, but was fended off by Knucklehead. Last thing Sonic heard, Knuckles was headed to the Acorn y for his injuries…Even though Sonic didn't know the extent to his injuries it must 'a been serious enough to get his red butt off his island.

"Sonic!" yelled a girlish, high pitched squeal.

Sonic slowly turned his head around, he knew that cry from anywhere…especially in his nightmares. As soon as he saw the pink figure above him, he jumped to his feet, assuming his regular figure. "Hel-Hello Amy…Any news?" He said casually, trying to hide his shutter.

Amy smiled, "Knuckles is all right, he was injured badly, but he'll be okay." Her girlish charm peeking through her seemingly innocent smile… It almost made Sonic feel bad about being scared of her.

"What about the Master Emerald? Eggman didn't get it did he?"

"No, Knuckles made sure he didn't lay a finger on it."

Sonic lent against the nearby Castle wall, grinning. "Good to know Knucklehead really does know how to do his job." Sonic chuckled, earning an intense glare from the pink hedgie. But before she had the time to pull out her hammer and pound him into the ground, a sudden quake shook the ground below them following with a loud crash from the infirmary. A fellow swoop of dust swept over the city Mobius, slowly dissipating as rocks and other debris flew past the blue and pink hedgehogs.

"I'll leave **when I want to leave**." A gruff voice echoed of the stone castle walls, sending a familiar feeling around them.

"Oh Knuckles…" Amy mumbled, face palming. "You didn't have to destroy the infirmary… "

"Ahaha! Way to go Knucklebrain!" Sonic chuckled, laughing at the destructiveness of the ginger echidna. "We seriously need to get him a punching bag, or at least help him with his anger problems."

Finally, the dust had cleared completely, revealing a bandaged up echidna stepping out of the newly formed hole in the wall. His facial expression sporting a not-so-amused face, Sonic's teasing making him even more irritated. "Shut up Blue. I'm not in the mood." Knuckles mumbled as he stumbled out of the stone cave he created, almost slipping on some rocks. "…I'm fine and then they tell me they won't let me go on the next mission against Eggman...They can't restrict me!" He pounded a spiked fist against the wall, making the stone buckle and fall on top of the unsuspecting echidna. The stones fell hard on his bandaged head, turning him into a giant doggy-pile of rocks.

"Be careful Knuckles! You'll hurt yourself some more!" Amy gasped in surprise, immediately going to his aid. She gently helped him up by the arm, ignoring all protests from the ginger.

Sonic sighed, "This is going nowhere fast. I don't care if you come with us, but what about the Master Emerald?"

"Urgh…" He groaned, slowly getting to his feet with Amy's help. "It's fine. I sealed it before Eggman came." Sonic saw Knuckles shift his violet eyes with horror to something behind him, making Sonic shift his own meeting a pair of clear blue crystal eyes.

A perfect figured bat stood closely to Sonic, making him wonder how long she'd been there. "Hello little blue boy, what's going on?" said the flirtatious female voice, a wave of French scented perfume filled the blue hedgehog's senses, almost making Sonic gag.

"Ack…cough, cough…Rou-Rouge? What are you doing here?" The blue hedgie mumbled in disgust, not knowing it was whether Rouge or her perfume that made him sick to his stomach.

"Mmmm, me and Shadow are here for some community service…." Rouge looked past Sonic and at the crippled echidna behind him, her face almost radiating with remorse for the ginger. "We were called here for a mission against Eggman's newest threat."


End file.
